


Somethings are better in summer

by curiumKingyo



Category: '09 Sherlock Holmes
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes/Watson PWP in hot weather. Slick and slippery from sweat, the taste of salty sweat on the lips as tongues slide over flesh, the oppressive heat of humidity not stopping their ardor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethings are better in summer

They both hated that absurd heat, but they both agreed that somethings were better done in summer. Like taking a bath or sleeping after lunch. Or having sex like they were, frantic sweaty and slippery sex. The kind you find no purchase in your lover's back because the skin is glistening with moisture and your fingers only leave angry marks over it.

London was well known for it's foggy and cold weather, but that was for tourists, every Englishman knew how oppressive was the summer in Her Majesty's kingdom. It was the hottest day of the last years, and the high humidity did little to help the thermal sensation.

Yet, they couldn't care less; not when their sweat mingled and ran down in shiny rivulets down their torsos and thighs. Sweet saliva and salty sweat dripping from their chins and necks as they kissed like drowning men. Watson's large hands couldn't grip Holmes's slim waist properly in their wet state so they found their way into the detective's unruly hair. Holmes groaned when Watson's fingers curled around his messy strands and he brought his legs higher up, trying his best to keep them wrapped around the doctor's hips.

The sun was already setting down, but the heat promised to stay all night long, slow and heavy and unbearable. Through the light curtains the red sunset light tinted the entire room with crimson nuances, shimmering and reflecting in their sticky skin. Watson forced Holmes's head back, baring his strong neck to the doctor's hungry mouth. Holmes tasted like salt and musk and something heady and addictive. He licked long lines up that neck, catching little droplets of sweat with his tongue as his back arched, bringing his hips back and forth forcing his weeping cock in and out of his lover's body.

When his tongue found a particularly tender spot he couldn't help but sink his teeth on it, drinking in the broken pleased sound that escaped Holmes's throat. He got away just enough to blow cold breath over the sensitive skin and that earned him a feral groan and a weak squeeze around his hips as the detective's legs trembled in pleasure.

“Watson, this is too much” Holmes's voice was raw and his eyes were fluttering, a tiny drop of sweat clinging to his beautiful long lashes.

“Never too much” Watson replied, stretching one arm out, seeking purchase in the wall and doubling his efforts; his hips pistoning in an inharmonious rhythm and his legs using every ounce of power he still had just to keep moving.

Holmes cried loudly, the tendons in his neck pulling taunt, begging for attention which Watson was happy to provide. The detective came but the hot wetness went unnoticed in their already messy and wet abs. Come, sweat and saliva turning into a slick and sticky mess that clinged to every pore of their skin. Watson came shortly after, his deep moans buried into Holmes's neck.

Grunting, he slid off of his lover and fell by his side, lazily throwing an arm over Holmes's heaving chest. A merciful breeze blew across the room, recycling the air and bringing the sweet aroma of summer flowers into the room, mixing it with the heavy smell of sex.


End file.
